


An Experiment

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up but Sebastian is still asleep. Well, until Jim decides it's time for an experiment that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

  
Jim had always been an early riser, even as a child. Sebastian on the other hand could sleep in until midday- not that Jim ever let him. It was six am on the dot when Jim stirred, the same as every morning. Soft blonde hair was tickling his nose and he smiled, nuzzling closer to the familiar warmth of his sniper. Sebastian had been out late last night, on a series of increasingly important hits that were all absolutely essential to an important deal. The fact that Sebastian was stretched across him like a cat rather than shaking him awake told Jim what he had known already- Sebastian had pulled the hits off as flawlessly as always. Because that’s what he is. Flawless.

A thin beam of sunlight crept in through the curtains, leaving a bar of golden light down Sebastian’s back. Jim skated his fingertips down sunwarmed skin, following the arch of his spine down to the blankets tangled around their waists. Sebastian grumbled in complaint as Jim traced one of his scars, pressing his face more insistently into the criminal’s neck and settling down, his breath evening out again. Jim hushed him, combing his fingers through blonde hair and scratching lightly at the base of his skull like petting a cat. A breathy and contented purr vibrated in Sebastian's throat,  drawing a curious smile from Jim. He wrapped a lock of hair around his finger, twisting it and tugging gently. The sniper squirmed but didn't wake and Jim hummed thoughtfully as an idea began to form.

He was well aware that his lover enjoyed having his hair played with, enjoyed laying with his head in Jim's lap and the Irishman's fingers tangled in his hair, but it seems he'd underestimated how much if the hard cock pressed to his leg and the unconscious small, rocking thrusts that Sebastian was making were any clue. Another experimental tug drew a soft groan from Sebastian but his eyes stayed shut, fingers curled in Jim's tee as the criminal grinned. How hard would he have to pull to wake Sebastian up?

Within a heartbeat Jim's brain supplied an answer- a carefully formulated experiment that could judge down to the Newton how much force would be needed to wake Sebastian up. Jim dismissed it in a heartbeat more. There were a lot of things that Sebastian was, but an experiment was _not_  one of them.

Jim curled his fingers back in Sebastian's hair and tugged _hard,_ feeling a few strands snap under the pressure. The reaction was immediate and Jim drank it in hungrily. Sebastian's back arched, eyes fluttering as a long broken moan was ripped from his lips. his hand tightened, nails digging into Jim's side. Bleary eyes glared weakly at Jim, even as his hips bucked forward. His head tipped back as the Irishman pressed a kiss to his jaw, growling heatlessly at Jim. "Swear to god, if I look at the time and it's before ten am, you're sleeping on the fuckin' couch tonight. I didn't get in until four, you annoying fuck."

A delighted laugh bubbled up and Jim tugged again, forcing Sebastian’s eyes closed and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Hush, darling." It was easy to rearrange Sebastian, for all his threats the man was still half asleep, he was loose limbed and sleep warm and after a moment's negotiation Jim was straddling his beautiful, sleepy tiger. His hands rested on the small of  Sebastian's back,  thumbs rubbing circles into his muscles. "Go back to sleep if you want, love. You're tired and you worked so hard. Let me make you feel better." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to a tanned shoulder.

Sebastian mumbled a vague complaint as Jim moved, burrowing into the pillows that smelt of the Irishman, and relaxing under his familiar weight. "Mmkay." He murmured, eyes sliding shut. "N'more hair pullin'. N't 'til I'm awake enough to fuck you into the mattress." Jim laughed softly, hands sliding up to massage out a knot in his sniper's back as the man turned boneless beneath him and fell back asleep.

Sebastian knew that Jim would soon get bored and start using him as a notepad,  he knew he'd wake up covered in notes and equations as his lover became his boss, the man who cared only for his work. He knew and he didn't mind. Because he also knew that when it was time to wash those equations off his skin- and why did it always have to be sharpie?- then his Jim would be there to clean the spots he can't reach with a small grin and a tug on his hair and really- what more could he ask for? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd be interested in me writing, please send me a message on Tumblr at Ambereyedwolfchild.tumblr.com or on here and I'll get right on it :)


End file.
